Their First Meeting
by CharmedWriter11
Summary: Something that Henry says prompts Paige to finally meet Prue. Contains some Paige/Henry fluffiness, with a special appearance by Piper. One shot. Better summary inside.


This one shot just entered my head and I couldn't very well leave it alone no matter how hard I tried. Plus I don't really think it's been done before or at least not in this manner. Basically it's a head cannon of mine that Henry worked with Andy when he was still alive and that he had met Prue through Andy. So using that head cannon, I came up with this story about Henry talking about the time he met Prue to a pregnant Paige, who has never met her. Takes place sometime after 'Forever Charmed.' Don't own anything. Please enjoy and review :)

* * *

He looked over at the beautiful woman still sleeping next to him. She was the most beautiful woman that he had ever laid his yes on. Even now, at five and a half months pregnant with twins, she was as stunning as ever. Trying to convince her of that was an impossible task, one he willingly attempted every day since she started showing and one that he would continue to do until the end of time if necessary.

As she started to stir awake his breath hitched a little before he smiled at her. Sleepily, she looked at her husband who had a goofy smile on his face. She wasn't in the mood to deal with him right now and prayed that a charge would need her or that there was an family emergency to deal with. No such luck on her part. She groaned and covered her eyes.

"What's wrong Paige?"

"Why are you smiling at me like that?"

"Because I get to wake up to the most beautiful woman every morning."

"You're cheesy. I'm no where close to the most beautiful woman. I mean my sisters are more beautiful than me."

"I've met your sisters Paige. And sure they are gorgeous in their own right, but they're not as beautiful as you."

"Pssh, stop lying. I'm a fat cow! And you haven't met all of my sisters so you can't say I'm more beautiful than all of them."

"Actually, I have met all of your sisters Paige."

"Not Prue."

Henry went silent for a while.

"What is it Henry?" Paige asked when Henry's silence made her uncomfortable.

"I um..."

"Spit it out!"

"I've met Prue before."

"What?! How? Why have you never told me?"

"Well I wasn't sure that I had actually met your sister until I saw a picture, but yeah I met her a long time ago."

"When?"

"In my rookie year as a parole officer, I used to work with that guy Inspector Trudeau, you know Prue's boyfriend. The one that your sisters often talk about."

"I know who you are talking about."

"Good. Anyways, we were never friends or anything like that. I mean I was a young kid, a parole officer at that, and he was an inspector. It's not like we were even close to being in the same circle of friends, but I would often see him around. I would also see Phoebe or Piper from time to time because they would always be taking to Inspector Trudeau probably about Charmed business I'm assuming. Wait, did Inspector Trudeau know your sisters' secret?"

"I think he did eventually, but before that he would help my sisters cover their tracks or something like that."

"Oh, yeah. I remember he got in trouble for doing that and even gave up his shield."

"He did?"

"Yes."

"Henry, this is a great story and all, but what does this have to do with Prue?"

"I'm getting there. So as I was saying, that I remember one time instead of seeing Phoebe or Piper, I saw this raven-haired girl sitting by Inspector Trudeau's desk. Inspector Trudeau was no where to be found and this girl was just sitting there. And I don't know why, but I was compelled to go and talk to her for some reason. So I walked over to her and introduced myself and asked her if she needed anything. She said that she was just waiting for Inspector Trudeau. I asked her what her name was and she said Prue Halliwell. I told her that it was nice to meet her and that she was absolutely stunning. I almost asked her out on a date, but Inspector Trudeau came back, and I left."

"Wait, you almost asked my sister on a date?"

"Well, she was really pretty and even though she was out of my league, I wanted to take a chance. But I never did. And as fate would have it, I ended up marrying her youngest sister."

"See, I knew it! I'm not the prettiest Halliwell."

"I never said that. I said that I thought Prue was pretty. But you are far more beautiful."

"Hahaha. Whatever you say honey. I'm now curious."

"About what Paige?"

"I wonder if she would have said yes."

"No, never. Not in a million years."

"You don't know that."

"And we never will right?"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"What do you have cooking in that brain of yours Paige?"

"I may have come up with a way to know whether or not Prue would have said yes."

"Well, if you haven't noticed, Prue's a little out of reach. I mean it's not like you're going to just summon her from the dead and get an answer from her now, right?"

"That's exactly what we are going to do."

"Paige, that's crazy-"

"Henry, aren't you at least a little curious what her answer would have been?"

"Yeah but-"

"Come on, here's your chance to know. Plus I'll finally get to meet my big sister."

"But you haven't been able to summon her before."

"No, my sisters have never been able to summon her. I've actually never tried."

"Why not?"

"Too scared."

"Oh. Why were you scared?"

"When I was younger, back when I first got my powers and found my sisters, I always used to compare myself to Prue. I mean Piper and Phoebe would tell me such amazing stories about her and it made me feel so inadaquate. So I never wanted to confirm that what I was feeling was the truth therefore, I never wanted to meet her. Until now of course. Because all those feelings are way behind me."

"You should have never felt that way in the first place. You're amazing Paige, a wonderful woman in your own right."

"Yeah, yeah, save it. Leo already gave me this lecture once before. Which is why I stopped comparing myself to her but I was still scared about meeting her."

"Why?"

"I was afraid that she wouldn't like me."

"What's not to like about you?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm finally going to try now. And I want you there with me."

"What are we just going to orb into the manor unannounced. Isn't that a little rude?"

"Henry, how many times have my sisters come here unannounced? Too many to count. I think that they owe us this."

"Ok fine if you insist. But can we at least drive?"

"Why, afraid of orbing all of a sudden?"

"No, it's just that your powers have been a little wanky lately and I don't want to end up in Timbuktu instead of the manor."

"My powers are not that bad! And my powers are off only because of the pregnancy and I think I've finally got the hang of them again. Now come on, time's a wasting."

Reluctantly, Henry grabbed Paige's outstretched hand and the two orbed to the manor. They landed in the attic where they found a very pregnant Piper reading on their aunt Pearl's couch.

The sound of orbing alerted Piper that she was no longer alone in the attic. She was about to yell at her sons for orbing without it being an emergency - her rule when it came to orbing, one which they rarely ever followed - and instead stopped when the bodies of her youngest sister and her husband appeared.

"What's going on? Is everything okay?" The eldest charmed one asked, concern and worry present in her voice.

"Don't start worrying, everything is okay. I just need to prove a point to Henry. Don't get all stressed out because of us. We wouldn't want you to go into early labor, now would we?" Paige quickly answered.

"No I guess we don't. What were you trying to prove?" Piper replied. Before any one could reply, a loud crash happened downstairs followed by the cries of Chris for Piper. Piper sighed and stood up.

"Well, it looks like duty calls. You can do whatever it is that you need to do but don't leave a mess. I just cleaned up here."

"Piper, you shouldn't be cleaning in your condition!"

"Do not start with me Missy Paige. Leo already yelled at me for it."

"I just don't want anything to happen with my niece it's all."

"Your niece is fine. Stop worrying about me. I'm the worrier of the family. We can't have more worriers or we'll all turn out neurotic."

"Fine. You better go before your children kill each other, and with their powers, they actually could." Paige quipped.

"Just wait until your twins are born. They will probably both be destructive and I won't say that I told you so, but you'll know what I've been through as a mother of magical children."

"Yeah not looking forward to that." Henry replied. He had been so silent that Paige had forgotten that he was still there. Piper smiled at the young couple and left the attic.

"Okay, she's gone. It's summoning time. Candles circle." Paige said once she heard Piper downstairs.

"Are you sure about this?" Henry asked.

"Yep. You're not?"

"No."

"Afraid she'd turn you down?"

"It just seems so stupid to summon her for this."

"You hush up. I'm saying the spell with or without you. If you don't want to be here, you can leave."

"I'll stay."

"Good, now shut up, I need for it to be quiet as I say the spell."

"I know the drill."

Paige smiled up and Henry and began chanting:

_Hear these words_

_hear my cry_

_Spirit from the_

_other side_

_Come to me I_

_summon thee_

_Cross now the Great Divide._

Yellow lights surrounded the candles, alerting Paige that the spell had worked. She smiled when she saw her raven-hair sister, the one that she had never met, but had heard so much about. The one's whose pictures littered the manor. The one that she compared herself so much to.

Prue smiled up at Paige, the youngest sister of hers whom she had never met, but watched over ever since she became a Charmed One. Then Prue stepped forward, becoming corporeal. Prue stopped herself from running over to her sister and giving her a hug. Instead Prue settled for a simple smile and wave.

"Hi Paige, It's so nice to finally meet you after all this time. I've been waiting for your call."

"You have?"

"Yea. See the Elders forbade Piper and Phoebe from being able to summon me. But never you."

"So all of this time, I could have summoned you?"

"Yep."

"Now I feel bad, I should have summoned you a long time ago."

"It's okay. Mom and Grams warned me that you would need time. So I gave you all of the time that you needed."

"Needed for what exactly?"

"For you to realize that you should not compare yourself to me. I mean we are two completely different people after all."

"I know that now."

"Obviously, that's why I'm here. Oh and Paige."

"Yeah Prue."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For keeping our sisters safe. Had it not been for you, evil would've killed them a long time ago. Also, you are one of the best witches and people on this earth right now and you have accomplished more than I could ever even dreamed of and your destiny isn't over yet. I'm so proud to call you my sister."

Prue's little speech brought tears to Paige's eyes. Paige smiled and stepped forward, giving Prue a hug. Prue hug back. Neither woman ever dreamed that this day would ever come and both glad that it happened. When they pulled away they shared a smile.

"That means a lot coming from you Prue."

"I meant every word."

The sisters smiled again before sharing yet another hug. Both of them were crying. The quiet squeak of the floorboard that came from Henry as he shifted behind them reminded the sisters that they weren't alone.

"How could I be so rude? Prue, this is Henry my husband. Henry this is Prue."

"I know Paige. I also know the real reason why you summoned me."

"How?" Henry asked.

"I like to listen in sometimes. I mean not when you guys are having personal moments or anything like that. Anyways, I was listening to your conversation earlier."

"What are you like a peeping ghost?" Henry asked with disgust. The sisters both chuckled a little.

"No, but whenever my name comes up in a conversation, I generally like to listen in. I mean can you blame me?" Prue simply replied.

"Touche," was all that Henry could come up with.

"So, if you know why we're here, what's your answer?" Paige asked with enthusiam.

"Hmm... Firstly, I had to remember that day at the station. And I vaguely did. All I remember thinking was that he was cute, but way to young for me. And at that stage in my life I would've decline if he had asked me out."

"Any particular reason why?" Henry asked.

"Not because you weren't good-looking cause obviously you are. It's just that you're younger, like way younger than me and I don't normally go for younger guys."

"And if you did, would I have a chance."

"Maybe, but it wouldn't have lasted."

"Why do you say that?" Henry asked.

"Because I had already fallen for a cop and you were destined to fall in love with a different charmed one. We were doomed from the start."

**XXXXX **

"Wow, Prue is really amazing," Paige stated once the couple got home. They had spent many hours together with Prue getting to know each other. Henry stayed by Paige's side the entire time. Of course as soon as Piper found out why they were there, she started to complain but was luckily able to spend some time with Prue. Phoebe too, once they had called her and informed her what was going on. Then they decided to just have a family dinner.

"She really is something," Henry agreed.

"After today, I wish I could have grown up with her."

"Yeah but at least you can summon her whenever you want to talk to her."

"True. I can't believe she said that she wouldn't have dated you."

"Yeah but if she had, I probably never would have fallen for you."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, she probably would've destroyed my young, naive heart when she broke up with me. And my poor heart broken self would've made different choices then the ones that I made, the choice which lead me to you."

"Aww you're so cheesy, I love it."

"Plus she would've turned me off to Halliwells and magic, and when we met and you told me that you were a witch and that you were related to the Halliwells, then I would freaked out an ran so far away that not even you could find me."

"I would still find you."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, we're soul mates. And soul mates always find each other."

"Now whose being cheesy?"

"Shut up, you know you love it," She replied while slapping his chest.

"I do. You realize that that means that you're stuck with me for life right?"

"Man, is it too late to trade for a different model?"

"How dare, you. I'm so hurt," Henry replied with a faux hurt manner.

"Please, you're more mean to me all of the time. Besides I'm the only one who wants you."

"Ouch. That hurt Paige," Henry continued in his "hurt" manner.

She smiled and started to tickle him in order to cheer him up. That lead to Henry chasing her around the room. The chase ended when he lightly tackled her to the bed. They then started to cuddle. They were basking in the fact that they would be together forever when all of a sudden the babies started to kick.

"Did you feel that?"

"I did Henry. I feel them kicking all the time."

"No fair! You get everything."

"If you really want to have all of these experiences, I will gladly trade places with you any day. I mean it would just be like Leo."

"Like Leo?"

"Yeah long story, but when Piper was pregnant with Wyatt, Leo was all jealous that Piper felt their baby move all of the time and wanted so badly to feel the kicking that it literally happened when he become pregnant."

"I should be more careful what I wish for around you guys, huh?"

"Yeah, or who knows what could happen."

"But still I feel like I've been missing out on this great experience."

"You've felt them now. I'm sure that you'll feel them all of the time. And besides their earlier kicks were mainly to my bladder."

"Very true Paige. And daddy will be here every step of the way," Henry said while leaning into Paige's stomach and rubbing it.

"Please don't talk to my stomach. It's weird."

"Well get used to it."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to be doing that the rest of your pregnancy so that way our babies know their father's voice. Isn't that right babies?"

"You're an idiot."

"Yeah, but I'm your idiot."

"Forever and ever."

"I love you Paige."

"I love you too Henry."


End file.
